Mahou Ninja Negima
by Negi crossover harem master
Summary: When Negi goes to Mahora Academy he makes sure he keeps his horn hidden, but after an attack a kunoichi discovers that he is the one she's looking for. He is Negi Katana.


I do not own Negima or Ninja Girls

Chapter 1: Arrival at Mahora

Negi Springfield got off the train that has arrived at Mahora. He made sure he had his staff and bag with him. He also made sure that his headband was safely over his head so no one could see his...horn. Yes ever since he was born he had a horn on his head and because of that he was beaten by the villagers in his village. He had to grow up by himself because he had no dad or mom and his cousin was nowhere to be found, but when he became 8 he entered the Magic Academy since he had magic qualities and after entering the Headmaster looked out for him since the other kids never played with him.

After 2 years he was able to graduate at top of his class even though his teachers called him a demon child. Negi was happy he graduated, but he wished that he had a family to congratulate him. He got what little he had and his staff, which was the last thing he had to remind him of his family. After getting it he ran towards the airport and he used what money he had and bought an airplane ticket because he was going to be a teacher...in Japan!!!

Negi started walking towards the academy making sure to avoid the much taller students. " Geez why did I have to be a teacher I mean I'm only 10!" he yelled quietly. He continued to walk when he was pushed out of the way by a taller and stronger student with bells in her hair. He picked himself up and fastened his headband back to normal before getting back up and continue walking to the Headmaster's office.

After a few minutes of walking and getting lost Negi finally got to the Headmaster's Office. " Hello mister..." the Headmaster started. " Oh I'm Negi Springfield," he said. " Hm Springfield so are you related to Nagi Springfield?" the Headmaster asked with anticipation. "...No I'm sorry I don't know what my real last name is. Since I was younger I had only known my first name unfortunately I didn't know my last so I used someone else's last name," Negi said looking at the ground thinking he will be punished.

" Oh because I didn't hear about Nagi having a son so I was wondering. Okay now that you are a teacher I need to tell you that since you are only one because of mage training you need to make sure that no one finds out your secret and if you fail at your job you will be sent back to your village, understand?" The Headmaster asked. Negi stared at him for a second thinking about what he has just been told. _" If I fail I have to go back to Wales...no I don't want to go back there...get beaten everyday...I will succeed,,,I will become a Magister Magi!!"_ Negi thought," Yes sir I will do my best sir!" he yelled.

" Hehe good then now about your living arrangements I have called my grand daughter and she said it was fine, but her roommate wanted to have a look at you before coming to her decision so they will be here shortly. Also you will have an advisor. Her name is Shizuna Minamoto, she will also be here soon," The Headmaster told Negi watching as everything sunk in.

" Okay Headmaster-san," Negi said shaking his head. They heard a knock at the door. " Negi-san please get the door," The Headmaster asked.

Negi walked over to the door to open, but the person opened the door themselves and the next thing Negi knew his head was inbetween two large soft mounds. He moved his head up and the woman looked down at him saying," Hello I am Minamoto, Shizuna your advisor is there any questions you want to ask?" she asked him as she put her hand on the back of his head.

Negi shook his head no and moved it out from inbetween her large breasts. " Sorry for that," he said bowing. " It's okay you didn't mean too," she said showing off a kind smile. Negi blushed from it because no one has ever smiled so nicely to him like that, but he soon stopped when he felt his headband loosen so he quickly started to retie it. " Negi-kun is their something wrong?" Negi heard the Headmaster ask. " N-No e-e-everything is fine Headmaster-san," Negi said nervously.

" Are you sure bec-" he was cut off by seeing Konoka and Asuna walk in so Negi took that chance to finish tying his headband and see who walked in. He saw a young girl about 14 with a nice, kind smile looking at the Headmaster so he guessed that she was his granddaughter. He looked at the other one and saw that she was the one that pushed him down earlier.

" So where is the brat?!" asked Asuna looking annoyed. " Asuna-san please be quieter," Konoka asked. " Um I'm over here," Negi said quietly looking slightly scared. Konoka and Asuna looked over and saw Negi standing in the corner. " So you're the brat huh?" Asuna asked. She looked at him for a second then she looked back at the Headmaster," I guess he can stay as long as he doesn't share beds," Asuna said before pulling Konoka with her out of the office.

" Well I guess that settles your living arrangements," the Headmaster said. " Now if you don't mind can you please show Negi-kun to his class Shizuna-san?" he asked.

" I don't mind come on Negi-kun," she said. Negi nodded his head and followed her.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back in Wales.

" Hello have you seen a young boy with a horn on his head?" asked a teenage girl dressed up in kunoichi like clothes (AN: They are really ecchi)

" Hmph that demon child is gone he has left and went to Japan thank goodness," the villager she asked said, but he was rewarded with a fist to the face. " Don't speak of Milord like that!" she yelled before walking away.

" Great he is all the way in Japan I was just there when I heard he was here. I guess I'm going to need to get another ticket. I hated that place I was almost thrown out because of how I'm dressed. What's wrong with how I'm dressed," she said while pouting not seeing many guys passing out from nosebleeds.

She started running back to the airport when she ran into 2 other girls. " Did you find Milord?" they asked. " No, but I know that he is in Japan meaning we have to head all the way back," the first one said sadly. " Don't pout Kagari lets go," the red haired one said. " Fine Himemaru lets go," Kagari said. " Yes lets come on," the 3rd one said. " We're coming Kisarabi," they complained as they followed.

Negi and Shizuna was standing outside of the Class 2/A. " Oh yeah here you go Negi-kun this is a roster of every kid in your room," Shizuna said as she handed the roster book to him. Negi opened it and saw that there were 31 kids in his class and that they were all girls. He looked through the wondow in the door and saw that the roster was right. " How am I suppose to handle this many kids?" he asked himself quietly.

After a few seconds of panicing he calmed down and tooka gulp. He opened the door and was about to go to his desk when he sensed an something falling so he quickly said a spell and made it stop before he took a step and stopped the spell letting it fall. " Hehe I heard of Japanese girls being clever, but that wasn't really original," he said as he hopped over the wire and dodged some arrows.

The girls stared at him for a second before running up to him. One asked," Why are you here?" while another asked," How old are you?" and another asked," Where are you from?" and another," What's your name?"

" Um I'm 10, I'm from Wales, I'm Negi, and I-I-I'm y-y-your new teacher," he said. The girls looked over at Shizuna who shook her head yes. Negi stared at them for a second before they all group glomped him. After a lot of hugging they finally stopped and let him go to breathe. " Okay lets start class," he said. He turned around to write on the chalkboard, but he couldn't reach. " Here you go Negi-sensei," one of the students said. " Um thank you um..."

" My name is Ayaka Yukihiro and you are welcome," she said happily. " Hehe look at the cradle robber!!!" yelled Asuna from her seat.

" What did you say Monkey girl!!!" Ayaka yelled. " What did you say Cradle Robber!!!" Asuna yelled. Asuna and Ayaka started fighting with each other. Negi stood there watching them fight not knowing what to do. He is about to stop them, but Shizuna came up and tapped him on the shoulder. " It's okay Negi-kun they'll stop eventually, but it looks like you won't get much done today so if you want you can head to your new dorm room," Shizuna said. " Are you sure because if I remember correctly Teachers are suppose to stop fights?" Negi asked.

" It's okay for today since you are just now starting now shoo shoo," she said pushing him out. Negi sighed and started walking off to the dormrooms. _" I can't believe it on my first day and a fight starts and I can't even stop it,"_ he thought sadly.

As he walked he heard some moaning so he turned ran ahead looking for whoever it was when he saw a teenager lying on the ground moaning. " Oh my gosh are you okay?!" he yelled as he ran up to her.

" So hungry," she said making him sweatdrop. Negi looked around not seeing anyone so he used all the strength he could muster and helped her up before having to support her on his shoulder. He started walking towards the dorm rooms while thinking. _" Who is she. She is obviously not a student here because students don't wear clothes these ecchi. I guess I'll ask after getting her to the dorm room and give her some food."_ he thought. 

15 minutes later  
Negi had gotten her to the room which he found by looking at the names on the doors. Luckily it was unlocked. He put her on the couch and started making some food. As he started cooking he heard movement behind him so he turned around and saw her staring over his shoulder at the food. " Ah!!!" he screamed shocked to see her up.

" Oh sorry I scared you I just smelt food so I quickly got up and came over here," she said. " It's okay the food is almost done," he said with a smile on his face as he started cooking again.

After a few minutes he finished cooking and put the food down on a table and watched as she quickly started digging in. " Hehe it's actually kinda funny to watch you eat," he said as he rested his head on his hand. She stopped for a second and looked at him with food hanfing out of her mouth before continuing her eating.

She finally finished and said," That was good, but how could a child as young as you know how to cook?" she asked. He looked down at the ground as he told her," I was born an orphan." She stared in shock before bowing down saying," I am so sorry I didn't know," she said.

" It's okay, but I would like to ask you why are you wearing those clothes don't you think they are too ecchi?" he asked. She blushed for a second before saying," I am a kunoichi and wearing these clothes help me in battle by making it easier to move around. I am also looking for a boy with a horn on his head do you know a boy like that?" she asked.

He looked at her for a few seconds before saying," No...I don't know of a boy like that," he said. " Oh okay well if you do can you tell me?" she asked as she got up. " Sure I'll tell you..." he waited. " Oh I'm Kagari and you are?" she asked. " I am Negi," he said as he shook her hand.

" Well I'm off remember if you find him please call," she said as she jumped out the window.

" Phew that was close if she knew I was that kid she would probably kill for being the demon child," he said as he lied on the ground. _" Hm I wonder where the hot springs are? It's been awhile since I bathed"_

He got up and left the room looking for the hot springs not noticing that there are a pair of eyes following him. He left the building and headed to the academy to ask the Headmaster when he sensed a dagger flying at him so he jumped to the left dodging it. He turned around and saw a woman standing on the roof with bandages covering her chest and skirt that resembles Mahora Academy's student uniform skirts. She also had 3 daggers in her hand.

" Hello Negi Katana," the mysterious woman said staring at him. " Huh what do you mean. I'm Negi!" he yelled out angrily.

" You are the last of the noble household of Katana and if you don't believe me then that horn proves everything," she said as she threw a dagger cutting the headband off exposing the horn. " What I am? T-T-Then wh-what are you going to do to me?" he asked slightly scared.

" My master wants me to kill the last Katana family member so I have to get rid of you sorry," she said. " I dare you!" Negi yells as he took out his staff. " Rastel maskel magister! Eleven wind spirits!! Become a chain that binds and captures my enemy!! Magic Archer, Wind Arrows of Lightning!!!" Negi finished reciting as he sent 20 lightning arrows at her, but she easily dodged all of them and sent a kunai knife at Negi, but he blocked it with his staff and then threw it back, but she caught and disappeared. He looked around trying to find her when he got punched in the face making him fly through the air a few feet and then fall.

She then threw some kunais and daggers at his back and shoulders causing him to bleed. " Hehe you're more pathetic than I thought. I guess I'll finish this," she said as she walked up to him. When she got to him she was suddenly caught in a magic bind. " Hehe capture complete I was able to capture you in a seal spell," he said smiling, but that smile soon left when she turned into a log.

He jumped to the right as he saw her punch the ground. " Hm I guess you're better than I thought, but not much better. Take this!" she yelled as she made a handsign and 3 more of her came out.

Negi started attacking the one to the right, but he was stabbed in the shoulder by another kunai. " Damnit how am I going to get out of th-" he was cut off as he was stabbed in the stomach causing him to fall forward.

" I was aiming for your heart, but I guess this is good enough," she said as she made the clones disappear. She was about to attack, but was cut off by a," Don't touch Milord!!!!"

The woman and Negi looked and they saw Kagari jump off the roof and land on the ground. " Why didn't you tell me that you were a Katana earlier?" she asked. " I-I'm so-so-sorry I didn;t know I was a part of an important family," he said weakly.

" It's okay I'm just happy I got here in time," she said showing Negi a smile.

" Yeah yeah who cares you will just die with him!" the woman yelled as she ran at them.

Kagari turned around and stared at her before saying," Please watch me my lord!" she yelled to Negi. Negi looked up at her and she put her hands together in a sign thinking. _" Whenever the man whom one wishes to exchange kisses with,"_ she felt a kunai hit her, but it just bounced off. " What!" the woman yelled. " Sentaigou!!!" Kagari yelled as tattoos appeared on her body. She ran to the woman and punched her in the face slamming her into the ground. Kagari then kicked her in the side making the woman fly in the air and then she punched her in the stomach and slammed her into a tree.

Kagari stopped when she sensed the woman's presence disappear. Kagari then watched as the body turned to petals and disappear. The tattoos disappeared and Kagari yelled out happily," I did it my-Oh noMilord!!!" she yelled as she saw Negi unconscious. She ran over to him and picked him up. She looked around when she saw a nurses office on the second floor through a window.

She ran and jumped at the window smashing through it. Shizuna, who is also the nurse looked at her in shock. " Please heal Milord?!" Kagari begged as she lied Negi on one of the beds.

Negi lied there asleep not knowing what will be there when he wakes up.

A/N Yes this is a crossover between Negima and Ninja Girls. If you don't know what Ninja Girls is then you can read it on onemanga(dot)com, but it goes by its japanese name Rappi Rangai. Also this is a Negi/Harem. The girls in it is obviously Kagari, Kisarabi, and Female Himemaru. You get to decide on who else is in the harem

Any of the girls in Class 3/A, Takane, Shizuna - From Negima  
Hibari, Izuna, Tsunami - From Ninja Girls  
**These girls and women are who you can vote for, not who is in, so pick one**.

Till next time  
Ja Ne 


End file.
